


Don't Need My Voice Girl, You Have Your Own.

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Gen, Power Dynamics, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need My Voice Girl, You Have Your Own.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got really tired of Stefan talking to Bonnie any way he felt like and her lack of reaction.

“I’ve been going about this all the wrong way. Instead of trying to fight you, I should be trying to get you on my side. I have something that you might find intriguing.” Klaus said, he reached in his breast pocket and pulled out a little box.  
  
“Unless it’s instructions on how to kill you, I’m not interested.” Bonnie said, but kept her eyes on the small package between his fingers.  
  
“How are your headaches Miss Bennett? Are they very bad? Have you perhaps graduated to the nose bleeds?”  
  
Bonnie didn’t say anything, but the rise in her chin gave something away because Klaus smiled.  
  
“I’ve been around enough witches to know the look and you my sweet have got it in spades. Those Salvatore boys are running you ragged and what’s worse of all is that you seem to be letting them.”  
  
“I don’t  _let_ them do anything to me. I control my powers and what I do with them.”  
  
“Oh really? Tell me how it is that you show the telltale signs of an over worked witch. I wouldn't call the controlling one’s powers. Like I’ve said I’ve been around enough of your kind to know the difference.” He twisted his fingers which caused the little box the snap first open and then closed. The sound was sharp and echoed. The reverberation made Bonnie flinch.  
  
“Do you want to know what I have here? It’s something for you actually.”  
  
“I’m not interested.”  
  
“Oh but I think you’ll want to know about this.” Klaus tossed the box at Bonnie and she caught it on reflex.  
  
“It’s hawthorn and turmeric. Try not to take too much of it at first. You don’t know how you’ll react to it.”  
  
“Is that some sort of poison?” Bonnie asked not taking her eyes off of his.  
  
“On the contrary, Miss Bennett, I don’t want you dead.” Bonnie felt his eyes scrape over her and swallowed to keep her bile from rising. “You may go.” He said with a flick of his hand. Bonnie closed her fist around the box took several steps away from Klaus without turning her back to him. When she got to the door he spoke to her.  
  
“Miss Bonnie ... you’re welcome.”

  
**  
  
When Bonnie got to the Lockwood property she decided she was in a safe enough distance to open the box and see what was inside. There were two tiny vials with tiny, but legible, neat print that marked them. Bonnie drew her finger down one vial and picked it out of the box to hold up to the sunlight. The sun’s rays shown through the liquid and the light caught against her face.  
  
“What’s that?” called a voice behind Bonnie. She spun quickly pulling her hand down, closing them over the box and vial.  
  
Stefan stepped up close to her and looked down at her hands. He tilted his head in the old way he used to, back when she thought they could have been friends. Her gaze hardened and then dropped as she slipped past him with a side step. “Nothing.” She said as she continued away from him.  
  
“I know you saw Klaus, Bonnie. And I know that he gave you something because he practically bragged about it when I saw him today.”  
  
“He came to see  me . I was down at the house -”  
  
“Why were you there, Bonnie?” Stefan demanded he folded his arms and turned to look at her. There was that look in his eyes. The one he’d gotten all too accustomed to giving her. When his voice dragged like he was talking to an idiot and there was an ere of annoyance held in his shoulders.  
  
Bonnie blushed and suddenly had a clear revelation. Stefan’s whole face clenched as his knees buckled and he crumpled to the leaves on the ground. A heat ran through Bonnie and she felt the sensation ripple and pulse within her.  
  
“Ugh! Bonnie what are you doing?” Stefan said in a strained voice.  
  
“Something I should have done a long time ago. You forget yourself Stefan. I need you to remember something. You need _my_ help. Things would go by a lot smoother, for all involved, if you would just remember that _I_ have the power and you have my waning patience.”  
  
Bonnie felt the pressure of her anger flow out of her and into Stefan. But it didn’t flow fast enough and built up inside of her. She felt a little pop in her nasal cavity and knew what it meant ... and still didn’t care as the blood ran down over her lips.  
  
Stefan squirmed and pressed the heels of his hands unto his temples.  
  
“Consider this your warning Stefan. Don’t step out of line again. Otherwise they’ll be two less vampires for me to worry about in this town.”


End file.
